mlpfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie er en lys rosa Jordponni fra Ponyville og en av hovedpersonene i'' My Little Pony Vennskap er Magic. Hun bor og arbeider på Sugarcube Corner jobber som baker, assists Mr. og fru Cake på jobb, sitter som barnevakt for babyene deres, holder partene for de ulike ponniene i Ponyville, og går på eventyr med vennene sine. Hun er frodig, entusiastisk, dumt, pratsom, blid, og giggly. Hun skriver og fremfører mange sanger, og hun har også en tannløs kjæledyr babyen alligator navnet Gummy. Hun fungerer ofte som humørspreder av showet og utfører umulig, logikk-trossende bragder. Hun representerer element av latter __TOC__ Utvikling thumb|En utvikling skisse fra showet banen bibelen.pinkie Pie er basert på G3 ponni med samme navn. G3 ponni pels er rosa, med hennes manke og hale en lysere nyanse, og hennes søta mark er tre ballonger med buede strenger. Den nåværende pinkie Pie sin søta merke stemmer overens med en Pegasus ponni fra G1, Surprise. Lauren Faust hadde publisert concept art av Surprise som bærer en sterk likhet med lillefinger Pie, bare med en hvit og gul farge ordningen og Pegasus vinger, og Hasbro publisert en recolor av bildet i sin "Style Guide for pinkie Pie", komplett med Pegasus vinger. Pinkie Pie slutt forble jordet og hennes vinger ble gitt til Fluttershy, som ble tilbake da het Posey. Karakter i serien Personlighet Begeistring thumb|200px|Den lykkeligste ponnien rundtpinkie Pie er en utadvendt, energisk ponni som elsker søtsaker og ofte snakker og handler på Ikke sequiturs . Hun har en forkjærlighet for parter og en tendens til å kaste dem på et innfall. Pinkie Pie spiller mange instrumenter og ofte bryter ut i sang. Hun har også en tendens til å hoppe i stedet tur, vanligvis ledsaget av en springing støy. Hun blir ofte ikke tatt på alvor også av sine nærmeste venner, som kaller henne ut på hennes tilsynelatende ulogiske oppførsel i Svarm Århundre , blant andre instanser. Hun er nesten alltid spent, og klarer å holde henne spenning etter å ha vunnet tretti-fem sammenhengende spill av tic-tac-toe mot Rarity i Dragonshy mens de venter på Fluttershy for å fange opp. Rarity legger med entusiasme, "best of syttiett?" Pinkie Pie lærer de andre ponniene å le av deres frykt i Vennskap er Magic, del 2 gjennom en improvisert musikknummer, og hjelper Twilight akseptere ting, selv om hun ikke forstår dem i [ pinkie Keen]. Hun spiller en rekke sprell på innbyggerne i Ponyville med Rainbow Dash gjennom Griffo Børst Bort og sa at hun elsker å ha det gøy. Hun er veldig samvittighetsfull om dette, men: når hun pranks noen det på en slik måte at ingen skade er gjort, og offeret får en latter fra det også. Som et eksempel, hun engang malte alle eplene på Applejack sine trær. Applejack var opprinnelig rasende før hun fant ut at malingen var vannløselige. Hun vil aldri prank noen hvis hun vet at det kan skade dem, for eksempel Fluttershy grunn av hennes ekstrem følsomhet. Når Gilda vipper ut på Fluttershy og gjør henne gråte, bestemmer hun seg til å treffe tiltak mot henne "pinkie Pie style" ved å kaste Griffon en fest. Rainbow Dash satt en rekke ulike sprell for gjestene på festen. Dessverre klarer Gilda å bli et offer av alle'' The pranks. Hun antok at pinkie Pie hadde satt alle de sprell for henne spesielt, og ble sjokkert over å finne at Rainbow Dash gjorde det. Når Rainbow Dash nektet å forlate med henne, holdt hun seg selv i raseri. Utrygghet thumb|200px|Pinkie Pie føler seg ikke helt som seg selv.Pinkie viser henne usikker og noe sinnsforvirret side i Fest For En . Etter hennes venner gi henne svake unnskyldninger for manglende Gummy er "after-bursdag" parti, bryter hun inn i et anfall av paranoia som "deflates" håret og hennes farge fades til en gråaktig rosa. Hun forlater vennene sine for livløse objekter og later de er ekte. Hun har selv en krangel med dem, komplett med flere nervøse rykninger. Rainbow Dash slutt intervenerer og kraftig trekker henne ut av hennes sinnsforvirret parti og drar henne tilbake til hennes venner. Når hun finner ut venninnene ikke forlate henne, kommer hun straks til sitt vanlige muntre selv og håret hennes støt inn sin normale form. Pinkie prøver å bevise at hun er ansvarlig i Barne kake Etter Mr. og fru kake spør resten av de viktigste ponniene å være barnevakt for barna sine, som de alle fall, kakene spørre pinkie Pie motfallen om hun kunne gjøre det. Pinkie Pie er overlykkelig, men de Kaker advarer lillefinger som barnevakt krever "ansvar" som hun kan bli overveldet av. Som svar, insisterer pinkie "Jeg kan være'' ansvarlig!'' Hvorfor er ansvaret mitt mellomnavn! Pinkie Ansvar Pie!" Uunngåelig, ansvaret for å ta vare på Pound kake og gresskar kake faktisk viser seg å være mer enn hun forventet. Twilight Sparkle , hadde forventet så mye, dukker opp på døren og spør om pinkie ønsker noe hjelp, siden «noen ponnier bare ikke er kuttet ut til å håndtere ansvaret". Pinkie tar dette som en fornærmelse, og straks lukker døren, fast bestemt på å bevise Twilight galt, men usikker om hun vil klare å gjøre det, lik den situasjonen Applejack var i løpet av Applebuck Sesong. Pinkie klarer til slutt å riktig omsorg for barna og ta kontroll over situasjonen. Pinkie Pie gjør sitt beste for å bli venner Cranky Doodle Esel , fornekter de fleste av sine avslag, i episoden A Friend i gjerning. Hun forsøker ubønnhørlig å bli venn med ham og ikke la seg selv om Cranky er svært lite entusiastiske mot hennes ulike påfunn. Etter at hun tilfeldigvis brenner en av sine utklippsbøker, forteller Twilight hun blir nødt til å gjøre et unntak og'' ikke'' være hans venn, men pinkie Pie fortsetter å jage eselet før hun kan få ham til å smile. Til slutt, grinete smiler, og kaller pinkie Pie sin venn, som fører pinkie å skyte i været som en kinaputt med glede. The Return of Harmony thumb|200px|Pinkie nyter alltid å få nye venner. :DPinkie Pie personlighet er magisk endret av Discord i The Return of Harmony Part 1. Pinkie finner seg i en ballong hage fylt med leende ballonger. Ved første, nyter pinkie det, kaller det "den største ballongen hagen hun noen gang har sett". Men låsene en av ballongene på beinet hennes og lander henne i en gjørme dam, så stemningen endres til en truende ett. En haug med andre ballonger surround henne og ler, og etterpå Discord vises og forteller henne at hennes venner ble aldri lo'' med'' henne, de ler'' på'' henne. De ballonger, tidligere sportslige godartet smilefjes, forvrenger seg inn i de kjente ansiktene til de viktigste karakterene, selv utvikle sine stemmer og farger, og nære inn på pinkie pai, fortsatt leende. Pinkie øyne virvel i en "hypnose" effekt og hennes pels og man blir mye gråere. Hun blir kynisk, og blir sint når noen ler eller viser tegn på glede, mistanke om det er på bekostning henne. Nær slutten av neste episode, gjenoppretter Twilight hennes forrige farge og oppførsel gjennom et "minne spell". Etterpå blir hun sett blir ført bort i en trillebår, kniser og bemerket: "Jeg snudde'' grå!'' Kan du tro det?" Ferdigheter Festing thumb|200px|Pinkie Pie familie reagerer på sin aller første fest.Pinkie Pie blir først introdusert som en talentfull parti-kasteren. Hun stikker av for å planlegge en fest for Twilight Sparkle umiddelbart etter å ha sett henne for første gang, og kaster mange flere parter gjennom hele serien; Hennes første partiet'' noensinne ' "ble kastet for hennes familie, som er hvordan hun fikk sitt søta merket i henhold til sin egen fortalte i Søtmerke Chronicles. Hun kaster Gilda en velkomstfest i Griffo Børst Bort og Gummy en bursdagsfest i Fest For En . I Søt og Elite arrangerer hun en bursdagsfest for Twilight på svært kort varsel, å sette opp dekorasjoner i svært liten tid ved hjelp av en "party kanon".'' Sang, dans, spiller musikk Pinkie synger ofte sanger om sin egen skriving, men de andre ponnier reaksjoner er ikke alltid gunstig. Hennes venner reagere skeptisk når hun begynner å synge for første gang i showet, og hennes publikum reagerer meget negativt på hennes sang-og-dans rutine i Over en Tønne. Tilsvarende er Twilight Sparkle ikke imponert pinkie lille visen i hodelag Gossip, og partiet ponniene i Den Beste Natten For Alltid ikke ta til sangen hennes i det hele tatt. For en liste over pinkie sanger, se avsnittet nedenfor. Pinkie tilbringer mye av episoden Svarm av Århundre å samle mange musikkinstrumenter, og bruker dem alle samtidig på slutten av episoden for å lede parasprites ut av byen. Baking thumb|200px|Pinkie Pie undervisning Apple Bloom å bake cupcakes gjennom en sang.Pinkie Pie jobber på Sugarcube Corner, et konditori i Ponyville. Butikken drives av Mr. og fru kake, som også la boligen ovenfor butikken til lillefinger. De "elsker henne som en datter», ifølge seriens skaper. Noen ganger baker pinkie svært uappetittlig grupper av cupcakes og muffins, selv om begge var feil av hennes midlertidige assistenter: Apple Bloom, som ikke har noen erfaring med baking, og Applejack, er som ellers en utmerket baker , er den gangen halv døve og sterkt desorientert fra overarbeide og søvnmangel. Når man arbeider på egen hånd i Grønn er Ikke Din Ferge , pinkie Pie dekorerer cupcakes som vises helt greit. Ved Twilight Sparkle innbydende parti cupcakes hun nyter med varm saus, selv om spiciness av regnbuen i Sonic Rainboom overvelder henne. Skøyter thumb|200px|Pinkie Pie demonstrerer sitt talent for skøyter.Pinkie Pie er også en eksepsjonell is skater, om at hun har vært på skøyter siden hun var "en Itty-bitty Liddle- widdle Twinkie-lillefinger ". Hun viser frem til Twilight med spinn, hopp og skøyter i en rekke positurer under Vinter Pakk Opp der hennes dyktighet tjener hennes oppgave scoring isen på islagte vann for å gjøre det lettere for resten av været Teamet å bryte sa isen; skjønt koordinere de andre isen løperne synes å være vanskelig for henne, som vist senere i episoden der isen biter har blitt scoret for stort. Pursuit Mens mer en tegneserie vits enn en faktisk ferdighet, er pinkie Pie veldig apt til å vises rett ved siden av målet hennes. Pinkie Pie kan jevnt matche Rainbow Dash Flying fart i både Griffo Børst Vekk og Fest For En , hvor hun forfølger henne og komisk vises rett ved siden av henne på bestemmelsesstedet henne, noen ganger være til stede selv'' før '' Rainbow Dash når bestemmelsesstedet. Pinkie forfølger Cranky Doodle Esel på samme måte i En Venn i Nød. Når pinkie holder Twilight til hennes ord i Grønn er ikke Din Ferge , spretter hun ut av en kurv av svamper, en kurv med epler, og selv fra den refleksjon-siden av et speil hver gang Twilight er i ferd med å skli opp på løftet henne. Pinkie Sense thumb|200px|Pinkie hale rykninger, på grunn av hennes «pinkie Sense"pinkie Pie har en merkelig evne til å forutsi fremtiden gjennom ulike rykninger og ufrivillige bevegelser laget av kroppen hennes i Føler pinkie sanser. Applejack forklarer at ponniene i Ponyville betale akt på pinkie Pie 's "pinkie Sense", selv går så langt som å katalogisere dem, spesielt på grunn av at hennes rykninger kan like gjerne ende opp som påvirker dem. Evnen går i stor grad ubetinget ved Pinkie Pie og de andre. Dette irriterer Twilight Sparkle til ingen ende, og hun insisterer på å finne en forklaring på denne muligheten. Først hun kroker henne opp til en slags måleapparat som produserer ingen resultater, så hun følger henne og gjør notater av hennes rykninger og de påfølgende hendelser. Når Spike kommer over Twilight, forteller hun ham hva hun gjør og sier pinkie vitenskapelige navn er'' Pinkius Piecus''. Senere i episoden, Twilight bokstavelig talt sprekker i flammer med sinne etter å ha tilbrakt dagen etter pinkie rundt og lære at "fantastisk" hun spådde var ikke den hydra angrep som de gjennomgikk imidlertid ender hun opp akseptere pinkie forstand anyhow ved slutten av episoden. I Den Mysteriske Mare Do Vel, returnerer Pinkie Pie følelse igjen når hun bruker det for å redde et team av bygningsarbeidere fra en kollapset bygning. Etter pinkie nevner henne pinkie Sense i episoden, halen rykninger, og hun presser Rainbow Dash ut av veien for en fallende pott. I Det handler om tid, forsøker Spike pinkie Sense som et alternativ til å finne ut hva katastrofe som skjer i fremtiden. Imidlertid kunne pinkie Sense "bare forutsi umiddelbare hendelser", ikke den faktiske fremtidige, og samtidig, halen rykninger og en blomsterpotte faller på Twilight hode. Memory I ulike episoder, er pinkie vist å ha en eidetic minne. episoden En Venn i Nød , heter det at pinkie Pie har en veldig sterk minne, nok til å "huske alt om her Ponni i Ponyville " ifølge Matilda. Dette blir tydelig med lillefinger Pie nevne Cheerilee 's Zecora' s, og selv Matildas bursdager. I tillegg er hun i stand til å huske innholdet i begge utklippsbøker som tilhører Cranky Doodle Esel og Matilda, som beleilig bistår Pinkie Pie i å bringe begge hennes esel venner sammen. Det ble imidlertid antydet før at Pinkie Pie var i stand til å huske hver eneste borger i Ponyville . I den aller første episoden, [Vennskap Magic, del 1], hevder pinkie Pie til Twilight Sparkle at hun "aldri så henne før" (da Twilight Sparkle var en nykommer til byen på den tiden), og at hun " vet hver ponni, og egentlig mente'' hver'' ponni i Ponyville. " Pinkie Pie gjentar sin uttalelse om å kjenne hver eneste borger av Ponyville i episoden Fest For En , etter Rainbow Dash bløffer om en lokal beboer som heter "Harry", og sier at hun ikke "kjenner ham." Historie Cutie mark thumb|200px|Pinkie Pie hår var helt rett som en hoppeføll.Pinkie Pie forteller Søtmerkets Kostfarere i Søtmerke Chronicles at hun ble reist på en klippe gård med sine to søstre og hennes foreldre. Hennes familiens frakker og Manes er Jord-farget, dempede Browns og gråtoner. Da Rainbow Dash Sonic rainboom fjerner skyene og maling en regnbue over himmelen, den sjokkbølgen frizzles Pinkie Pie hår, gir det sin karakteristiske krøller. Deretter opplever Pinkie Pie fantastisk glede og smiler. Hun bestemmer seg så for å vie sitt liv til å gjøre folk glade og kaster parter. Når hun inviterer familien til sin første partiet noensinne, kaller moren henne'' 'Pinkamena Diane Pie'. En animatør på showet, John Irving L. Prudenciano, avslørte at pinkie Pie fulle navn er Pinkamena Diane Pie noen måneder før lufting av Søtmerkets Chronicles. Den Søtmerkes Kostafrere ende opp usikker på om pinkie Pie historie er sann eller ikke, spesielt siden hun avslutter med å si, "... og det er hvordan Equestria ble gjort ... Kanskje jeg skal fortelle deg hvordan jeg fikk min Søtmerke ! " Et hoppeføll dele ung Pinkie Pie karakter design er til stede under Rarity skuespill i Søtmerke Chronicles, stående tredje fra scenen venstre, kledd som en sjokoladekake med en lilla og blå farger. Et annet gjenbrukt eiendel er musikken som spiller i Pinkie Pie første parti, som er den samme musikken som Pinkie Pie spiller for parasprites i Swarm av Århundre og En Canterlot Bryllup - Del 1 . Bakgrunn Det er veldig tungt underforstått at Pinkie Pie kommer fra en Amish Mennonite bakgrunn, selv om det ikke er åpenlyst oppgis å være det. For eksempel er Pinkie foreldre avbildet iført det som ser ut til å være tradisjonelle Amish klær og har veldig jordnære, dempede farger å reflektere sine tradisjonelle verdier av enkelhet og ydmykhet. Pinkie Promise Pinkie Pie har sin egen form for ed, en variant av "Kors på halsen, håper å dø, stikke en nål i øyet mitt." Hennes versjon er "Kors på halsen, håper å fly, stikke en cupcake i øyet mitt." Twilight resiterer dette løftet i Grønn er ikke Din Ferge , og Applejack i Den Siste Roundup . Pinkie tar disse lovnadene på alvor, stalking Twilight i det tidligere for å sørge for at hun ikke sklir opp, og sint forfølge Applejack i det siste da hun mener Applejack har brutt Pinkie Promise. Når hun skriker på Applejack på grunn av det, får hennes stemme en nær-demonisk ekko. Under nærbilder, hennes elever er gylden gul og skarlagen rødt, i skarp kontrast til hennes normalt blå øyne. Gummy thumb|Gummy, pinkies kjæledyr alligator.Gummy er pinkie Pie sin tannløs ett år gammel kjæledyr alligator som blir introdusert i Føler pinkie Keen. Pinkie Pie betror i Gummy mange ganger om hennes følelser og hva som skjer i Fest For En . Hun feirer sin bursdag en dag etter Gummy bursdag i samme episode. I samme episode vises han av pinkie side i ulike kostymer gjennom henne synge telegram nummer. Refleksivitet og tegneserieaktig gags Det er flere tilfeller når pinkie Pie viser bevissthet til de cinematiske og tegneserie elementer i showet, såkalt "bryte den fjerde veggen" mellom scenen og publikum. Hun reagerer på fade-outs og iris-våtservietter ". På publikum", og ofte ser direkte Mange scener i serien er satt til direkte møte publikum, blant dem den Winter Wrap Up (sang) der de fleste bakgrunn ponnier ser på seerne, og Hush nå Lullaby der Sweetie Belle faktisk strekker halsen til skjermen, men pinkie Pie synes å utføre disse handlingene med mer frekvens. thumb|200px|Pinkie Pie "springer".Hun er svært tegneserieaktig, ofte utfører tegneserie-stifter bragder som øye-svulmende, vill tar, og usedvanlig vinklet kutt i rammen . Lauren Faust, seriens utvikler og show-løper for den første sesongen, oppfordret mannskapet å holde de "sprø gags" eksklusiv til Pinkie Pie. Pinkie tendens til å snakke raskt og fnise, tilsvarende tegnet sniffles, og ofte til forargelse for andre. Hennes lystige hopper ligne Pepe Le Pew 's, spesielt i Griffon Brush Off der hun forfølger Rainbow Dash og komisk vises rett ved siden av henne hvor hun går. Hennes drakt og vralter i Dragonshy minner om Daffy Duck firbente kroppen i Duck amok. Hun løper i luften i Føler pinkie Keen, og på full fart bakover i Swarm av Århundre og Hjerte er oppvarming Eve. Hun vises i samme ramme flere ganger i Cupcake Sang fra Call of the Cutie. Hun vrir nakken rundt to omdreininger i les det og Gråt, da kroppen hennes spinner mens hodet fortsatt på plass for å angre kronglete. Hennes kanskje mest cartoonish kneble av å være klar over den fjerde veggen er avslutningen av Over en Barrel, der hun bokstavelig talt holder tilbake iris-in for å få den siste linjen av episoden. Pinkie Pie utfører flest tegnefilm gags i episoden En Venn i Nød , som er en blanding av nye og gjentatte gags. Noen av dem inneholder spontant måtte seks hovene for å telle med, åpner munnen bred nok til å svelge en masse kake størrelse og formet som henne i en jafs, og trekke ut en grønn filt sjekk symbol fra ingensteds. Hun står også på Cranky dør opp ned uten å falle. : Andre skildringer Hasbro.com beskrivelse ''Å si at pinkie Pie marsjer i takt med hennes egen tromme er absolutt en understatement! Giggly, leken og fylt av energi, er det ikke uvanlig å finne denne rosa ponni spankulerer og hoppe glad gjennom gatene på jakt etter moro, gjør hjul, synge en sang i en dum stemme og gjøre opp sine egne latterlige tekstene. Langt den tåpeligste ponni rundt, gjør ingenting henne lykkeligere enn fremkaller en fnise og et smil fra sine venner. Hun er den frieste av frie sjeler, alltid opptrer på hennes innfall, etter hennes hjerte, snakker øret av og få en latter eller to underveis. Hubworld beskrivelse Pinkie Pie er en fri sjel som prances i takt med sin egen tromme. Egentlig prances hun til lyden av sin egen sang. Hun er leken og full av energi. Hun kan snakke til ponniene kommer hjem. Hun elsker å oppfinne tåpelige sanger, fnise, hopp, og få henne til venner å le. Lærer for en dag beskrivelse Pinkie Pie holder henne Pony Friends lo og smilte hele dagen. Hun mener hverdagen er verdt å feire, og elsker å kaste partene med hennes ponni venner. Det eneste lillefinger Pie elsker like mye som hennes venner og fester er Sweets! Hun elsker å besøke Sugarcube Sweet Shop. Hun er alltid positiv og hjelper ponniene se den lyse siden. Du kan stole på pinkie Pie for Massevis av moro! My Little Pony magasin beskrivelse *''Giggly'' *''Fun'' *''SnakkerBoks/Pratsom'' Hva en ball av energi! Pinkie Pie er super jentete og elsker å gjøre alle glade, kaste partene, spiser godteri og snakker og snakker og snakker! Andre bruksområder thumb|200px|Der det er fest,da er pinkie Pie der!En av deltakerne i en Google Chrome sikkerhetsproblem contest brukte aliaset "pinkie Pie" for å skjule hans deltakelse i konkurransen fra sin arbeidsgiver. Han eksponert tre ennå-undisclosed ("zero-day") sikkerhetsproblemer i Googles nettleser. I sesong 1, episode 7 av'' De Aquabats! Super Show!, Pinkie Pie Gjør en kort cameo utseende som en tilfeldig bakgrunn element nynne en karakter musikalske nummer. Sanger :''Se også alle sangene i serien thumb|300px|Pinkie Pie sang under GalaSanger av pinkie Pie: Latter Song * Pinkie sin Gala Fantasy Song * The Ticket Song * Hop Hopp og Hopp sang * Evil Enchantress sang * Cupcake Song You Got å dele, fikk deg til å bry * Pinkie Pie sang Telegram Jeg er på Grand Galopperende Gala * Pony Pokey * Glad Monthiversary * Piggy Dance * Smile Song Du er en Cranky Doodle Donkey * Velkommen Song * Cranky Doodle Joy Opptredener :Se også: Character Opptredener Merchandise thumb|200px|"Pinkie Pie bryr seg ikke. Hun gjør hva hun vil" :Se ogsåleker, merchandise Pinkie Pie sin Likeness brukes til leker og flere på Wed Vises flere ved T-skjorter Sitater Vennskap er Ren Magi Del 1 Hva slags velkomst part ville dette være hvis det var stille? Jeg mener, duh, stay ring. Du skjønner, jeg så deg når du først kom hit, husker du? Du var alt, hallo, og jeg var alt, Gasp, husker du? Du ser jeg har aldri sett deg før, og hvis jeg har aldri sett deg før det betyr at du er ny, fordi jeg kjenner hver ponni, og jeg mener hvert ponni i Ponyville, og hvis du er ny, det bare betydde at du har møtt noen ennå, og hvis du ikke har møtt noen ennå, må du ikke få deg noen venner, og hvis du ikke har noen venner du bare må være ensom, og det gjorde meg så trist, og jeg hadde en idé, og det er hvorfor jeg gikk Gasp, «jeg skal bare kaste en stor stor enorm super-duper fantastisk velkomst part og inviterer alle i Ponyvill. Ser du? Og nå er du i en hage massevis av venner! Vennskap er Ren Magi Del 2 Hei, vet du hva dette krever? Et parti! fall været venner Hun er i forkant av kullet ok. Plukke av kullet. Kattens pyjamas. Å vente. Hvorfor skulle Apple Jack ta noen stakkars pus PJ? Det er ikke veldig sportslig av her. Swarm Århundrets meg? Ruin? Jeg er ikke ruinene, jeg er ruinee! Eller er det ødelagt Ness? Ruin Juliette? | Pinkie Pie, forvirret at uttalen av "ruin" i Passer for Suksess Flere ballonger! Nei, det er altfor mange ballonger. Mer godteri! Nå, mindre godteri. Ooh! Jeg vet! Stringler! Fest av En Å, nei ... Mine venner liker ikke mine parter og ønsker ikke å være mine venner lenger ... Luna Eclipsed Noen ganger er det bare veldig moro å være redd. Luna Eclipsed Nei jeg er ikke! Jeg er en kylling! Klukk Søt og Elite Å, jeg har aldri forlat hjemmet uten min part kanon. Hjerte Varming Eve å min gosh. Hold på høvene - Jeg er bare om å være brilliant! Barne Kake Dette er en crib. Det er bare å brukes til napping, sove, og Tor anledningen med tillatelse, som en gammel-timey late Western fort. Det er ikke en trampoline, så stoppe hopping akkurat nå, mister! Det Siste Roundup ingen ponnier bryter en Pinkie Løfte! En Venn i Nød Oh, dumme meg! Jeg må ha sett konfetti i ovnen og kake i konfetti kanonen! Igjen! MMMysterie på Vennskap Express Dette mysteriet blir mer mystisk etter hvert minutt. En Canterlot Bryllup - del 1 Best bryllup noensinne! En Canterlot Bryllup - del 2 La oss få dette partiet i gang! Gallery : pinkie Pie bildegalleri :Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 13:50 (UTC) : en:Pinkie Pie de:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie ru:Пинки Пай pl:Pinkie Pie fr:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie pt:Pinkie Pie gl:Pinkie Pie ja:ピンキーパイ ko:핑키파이 nl:Pinkie Pie sv:Pinkie Pie th:พิ้งค์กี้พาย zh:Pinkie Pie uk:Пінкі Пай Kategori:Jord ponnier